


Dirty

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Clarence (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff piensa que todo lo que tiene que ver con Sumo es sucio, y tiene razón.</p><p>¿Pero que pasará cuando descubra que esa suciedad le atrae?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :D
> 
> Sé que el final no es de los mejores, pero es mi primera vez escribiendo de estos dos y tengo la costumbre de empezar siempre de forma extraña con los fandoms xD
> 
> Clarence ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Sumo/Jeff| One-shot

[Sumo siempre le había parecido un niño sucio, desde el primer día que lo vio, por eso había optado por la idea de no sentarse ni estar lo más remotamente cerca de ese niño con mal corte de cabello, pero todo su plan se había visto frustrado al entrar ese niño nuevo a la clase, Clarence, según sabia, los invitó a todos cortésmente a su fiesta de piyamas o como sea, y al llegar encontró algo que hacer, ver ese programa de preguntas que tanto le gustaba, entonces después de un rato llegó, a pedirle a Clarence que le cortara el cabello, claro que a propósito los ignoró un rato hasta que aparecieron con música y pintados con el maquillaje de la madre del anfitrión. Ese día no había salido como esperaban, ya que la piñata sorpresa estaba repleta de abejas, ¿Quién hace eso? En fin, desde ese día se habían hecho los amigos inseparables… Aunque aun estaba asqueado de que lo tocaran con esas manos llenas de gérmenes]

[Sumo y Clarence se habían hecho sus amigos, para alegría inmensa de sus madres, quienes creían que no estaba consciente de la preocupación que sentían al verlo solo todo el tiempo. Aun se sentía asqueado de Clarence, pero más de Sumo, quien le parecía más salvaje que infantil, pero a la vez tan intrigante como una clase de matemáticas, era tan interesante estar a su lado y a la misma vez casi imposible, ya que eran tan diferentes que sus personalidades chocaban sin remedio cada vez que hablaban, hasta que llegó el fatídico día de su ‘ruptura’, porque eso había sido, una ruptura. Se había sentado en la oscuridad de su habitación y la había destrozado, para crear un poco de caos que le recordara a Sumo, entonces había regresado a los culpables de todo eso, unos estúpidos huevos, y sin poder evitarlo, se concentró en aplastarlos dentro de servilletas bien dobladas, colocando antes las cosas de Sumo en una caja, sobra decir que lloró toda la noche, sus ojos rojos lo delataban. Clarence había pasado a ver como estaba y había parecido asustado de todo el cambio que había pasado con él en ese corto periodo de tiempo, y después de que su principal plan no funcionara, había recurrido a medidas drásticas, esposarlos a él, y aunque pareciera un plan estúpido, había funcionado, eran amigos otra vez. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta…]

[El chico más extraño y salvaje le gustaba… Ese chico que se veía venir iba a ser un delincuente, le gustaba. Claro que no mencionó nada en más de tres años, y se lo había guardado mejor de lo que pensó en un principio que haría. Todo iba tan bien, hasta que Chelsea le había pedido a Sumo salir, ese día había sido fatídico para su pobre corazón, pero no hizo nada, solo se mordió la lengua tanto que le sangró, y volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto con música extrañamente triste, su madre esta vez sí le había expresado su preocupación porque no podía aceptar que se encerrara toda una semana sin dejar entrar a nadie, aunque sabía que se levantaba en las madrugadas a comer. Solo le había podido decir que su corazón estaba roto y con eso ella pareció entender que solo estaba pasando por una decepción amorosa, y aunque creyó que lo dejaría solo para lidiar con sus problemas, se quedó a consolarlo lo mejor que pudo. La mañana siguiente fue a la escuela. Aun con el temor de ver a Sumo acercarse de la mano de Chelsea, cosa que no pasó para su alegría, solo vio como sus amigos se acercaban a él, siendo estrechado entre los brazos demasiado fuertes de Clarence, y molestado por Sumo con un comentario que sabía que era una clara pregunta de su bienestar]

Oye Sumo, ¿Cómo fue tu cita con Chelsea? Después de que me enfermé no supe nada de eso-Entonces se había atrevido a preguntarle a Sumo, después de que Clarence los dejara solos para ir a saludar al siempre amargado Belson, quien después de pasar la pubertad parecía más feliz de ver a su rubio amigo acercarse a saludar cada almuerzo- 

No tuvimos ninguna cita, no me gustan los payasos- No había entendido bien el comentario, hasta voltear a ver a la mesa de las niñas, Chelsea se había convertido en todo lo que Sumo odiaba, una chica con más maquillaje que personalidad, falda demasiado corta y camiseta que dejaba ver el estomago… Demasiadas cosas para una niña de su edad- Además no me gustan las niñas, si quisiera salir con una persona perfeccionista y cursi saldría contigo… Tomate eso como quieras- Y sin una palabra más había abandonado la mesa, dejándole esperanzado y confundido, ¿Debería sentirse feliz o qué? ¿Acaso eso había sido una invitación o una burla?- 

[Claro que no tuvo el valor de preguntarle a Sumo a que se refería, así que esperó hasta llegar a casa para preguntarle a su madre, quien pareció quedarse en la misma nube entre la confusión y la esperanza, claro que no le había mencionado de quien se trataba, si nunca llegaba a tener nada con Sumo, no quería que su madre se sintiera incomoda al verlo en la casa. Así que pensó que su mejor opción era pedirle ayuda a Clarence, aunque parecía más que infantil hacer que Clarence le preguntara a Sumo si le gustaba, lo que no resultó esperaba, ya que Clarence no tuvo mejor idea que preguntarle en presencia de ambos]

Sumo, Jeff quiere saber si te gusta- Como había querido irse de ahí en ese justo momento, ¿Pero a donde iba a ir? Estaban en su casa. Sumo le miró con cara aburrida y le respondió directamente a él- 

Te invité a salir y no me respondiste, entonces ahora me preguntas a través de Clarence si te gusto, ¿A qué estás jugando?- Se sintió más que avergonzado pero eso no le opacó la felicidad que le recorrió el cuerpo de cabeza a los pies, más aun cuando Clarence intentó hacer que se besaran juntado sus caras, diciendo por lo bajo un ‘que lindos, siempre lo supe’- 

Bueno chicos, yo los voy a dejar solitos para que hablen de todo esto que está pasando entre ustedes- Clarence, estaba más que feliz de ver que sus dos mejores amigos se habían hecho novios después de tantos años de amistad- Además prometí ir a jugar con Belson y ya se me hace tarde- Y sin más que decir, desapareció por la puerta, dejándoles sumidos en un intenso silencio que se prolongó cuando Sumo le besó, un beso que respondió con más torpeza de la que le habría gustado, pero era su primer beso y lo estaba disfrutando de una forma que ni él mismo podía creer, no estaba pensando en la cantidad de gérmenes que tendría la saliva del otro, solo estaba disfrutando de las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo, quizás se sentía acalorado, quizás era por el beso, quizás por las manos de Sumo en su cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo, quizás era por el pene que rozó su estomago-

[Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido, bajarle un poco la intensidad a las cosas no le vendría mal, porque no quería que todo fuera tan rápido, mucho menos sabiendo que su madre estaba a solo dos habitaciones de distancia, ya tendrían tiempo para ensuciarse]

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
